Kuman
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Siapa dia? Dia selalu ada di manapun aku berada…/ Hayoo... apakah itu? Tebak! Itu adalah ... K-U-M-A-N. Kuman di mana-mana. Dari utara sampai selatan. Dari barat sampai timur. RnR! CnC! Dont like dont read! A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE. Check it out!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Other Related Affiliations

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Kuman**

By : Naw d Blume

000

**Athrun's POV**

Aku menemani Luna junior bertemu kawan-kawannya di Resto Harmony.

Di resto berinterior lumayan glamor dengan harga makanan yang terbilang cukup tinggi ini, ketiga orang ABG yang kutemani makan terlihat bak bangsawan jaman dulu. Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan membayar makanan dengan menggesekkan kartu kredit pemberian orang tua mereka. Sungguh berbeda dengan diriku yang melewati masa ABG dengan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kebutuhanku sendiri. Para ABG jaman sekarang…. Tunggu … apa mungkin kartu kredit_ku_ yang akan mereka gunakan? Ah … tampaknya memang seperti itu karena _aku _satu-satunya _gentleman _dan _pria dewasa _di sini.

_Sigh…_

Aku merasa berpasang mata sebentar-sebentar melirik ke arahku. Suara cekikikan masuk ke gendang telingaku. Tambahan lagi, Meyrin dan kawan-kawannya sama sekali tak membantu! Mereka juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku dari balik buku menu yang mereka lihat. _Well_, semestinya aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi apa hendak dikata … aku sama sekali tak bisa terbiasa mendapatkan perhatian sedemikian rupa.

_Sigh…_ jika aku bisa menolak permintaan Luna menemani adiknya, aku pasti tidak berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Apa boleh buat, sahabatku itu terlalu _insistent_.

"Ehem," sebuah suara deheman mengalihkan perhatianku, "Maaf, mau pesan apa?"

Seorang pelayan sudah berada di sisi meja, menanyakan pesanan kami –dengan sedikit kasar dalam pendapatku.

Satu per satu dari kami menyuarakan pesanan kami. Pelayan itu menulis pesanan kami di sebuah note kemudian mengulangi daftar pesanan kami untuk memastikan. Tanpa kusadari, aku memandangi si pelayan. Ada sesuatu pada pelayan itu yang membuatku ingin memperhatikannya. Tapi, aku tak tahu apa. Rambut pirangnya? Sepasang mata ambernya? Bulu matanya yang lentik? Pipinya yang merona? Jari-jarinya yang panjang? Entahlah.

Aku terus memandanginya sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Aku tak melihatnya lagi, bahkan ketika kami keluar dari resto. Seorang pelayan lain menggantikannya melayani meja kami.

000

Aku berada di kantor, memandangi jalan di luar yang lumayan sepi karena hanya dilewati beberapa mobil sambil menghirup segelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap.

Ini sudah kesekian kali aku lembur di kantor. Ruangan kerjaku yang berada di lantai empat ini hening. Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan ini selain diriku. Hanya terdengar tik-tok-tik-tok jam dinding dan sayup-sayup musik dari komputerku yang masih menyala. Aku merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhku ketika mataku kembali melirik ke jalan di bawah sana. Cahaya lampu menimpa sesuatu –seseorang, yang menarik perhatianku.

"Dia?"

Di bawah sana, gadis pelayan berambut pirang dan bermata amber dari Resto Harmony berjalan sambil sesekali menggesek-gesekkan tangannya. Dingin. Udara malam ini memang dingin. Aku ingin tahu mengapa seorang gadis masih berkeliaran di luar rumah di malam yang sedingin ini.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, "sejak kapan aku ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain?"

000

Aku menyetir dengan perlahan. Jam di _dash-board_ menunjukkan pukul 09.10 p.m. Kabut tampak sedikit tebal setelah hujan deras turun di sore hari. Aku melihat sebuah neon menyala yang menandakan lokasi sebuah supermarket 24 jam. Aku berbelok pelan-pelan.

"Ah!"

Tepat ketika itulah ia muncul. Lampu mobilku menyoroti sosoknya. Aku menganggukkan kepala ketika ia melihat ke arahku. Matanya tampak berapi-api. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa membalas anggukanku dan berjalan cepat menuju sebuah mobil Volvo. Ia masuk ke mobil melalui pintu kemudi kemudian segera keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Volvo?" aku terdiam, "gadis itu punya selera yang cukup bagus."

Mobil yang cukup mahal. Aku melajukan mobilku kembali ke sebuah titik di tempat parkir. Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia tampak berbeda dengan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau –warna kesukaanku.

000

Aku berjalan sambil membawa sebuah tas plastik berisi buku-buku yang baru saja aku beli. Setelah berhasil menikmati hari libur kali ini dengan membeli sejumlah buku-buku yang sudah aku incar, aku menarik nafas lega. Tanpa terburu-buru, aku melangkah menuju mobilku yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Tiba-tiba saja…

"Copet…! Copet...!" seorang nenek berteriak panik beberapa meter dariku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan penutup kepala hitam berlari ke arahku. Aku meletakkan bawaanku, bersiap untuk menghalanginya tapi….

_Brukk …_ orang lain sudah menjatuhkannya terlebih dahulu.

Dia. Lagi.

"Eh, nyopet tuh liat-liat dulu, dong! Nenek-nenek loe serang juga. Enggak punya otak, heh?" ia menendang perut si pencopet keras-keras –suara tendangannya sampai ke telingaku, sebelum mengambil dompet yang diambil si pencopet. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati nenek yang kini tampak lega.

Beberapa orang mengerumuni pencopet yang sudah terkapar. Salah seorang dari mereka menghubungi polisi melalui telepon selular.

Aku tak bergeming. Aku masih berdiri di samping barang bawaanku. Mataku memandangi nenek yang membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis pirang itu. Tak sengaja, pandangan mataku bertemu dengan pandangan mata gadis itu. Sekali lagi, aku menganggukkan kepala –gestur yang sama ketika aku bertatap mata dengannya di supermarket.

Kali ini, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya juga.

000

Aku duduk di sofa sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi arabika di depanku. Sekotak kue kecil menemani waktu minum kopiku.

TV plasma di depanku menyala, menampilkan sebuah program berita tengah malam. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh si penyiar. Wanita setengah baya itu hanya tampak menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Padahal aku yakin, aku tidak me-_mute_ setengah baya itu memiliki sepasang mata berwarna cokelat muda yang terbingkai oleh frame kacamata berwarna cokelat tua.

Warna cokelat. Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat pada sepasang mata berwarna cokelat madu yang sering muncul tiba-tiba dalam kepalaku. Sepasang mata cokelat madu itu milik gadis pelayan berambut pirang itu.

"Siapa dia? Dia selalu ada di mana pun aku berada…"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan mendesah panjang. _Haaahhh_…

000

**Cagalli's POV**

Milly dan aku berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di pasar swalayan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Aku mendorong troli yang hampir penuh oleh barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Aku mengambil sekotak sereal cokelat dan memasukkannya dalam troli.

"Gue titip sereal ini, ya?"

Milly melihat ke arahku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau tetap kurus meski suka makan cokelat…"

Pertanyaan retoris yang sering terdengar dari mulut orang-orang terdekatku itu membuatku meringis. Aku terlalu suka dengan makanan berbahan dasar cokelat. Cokelat yang manis membuatku sedikit melupakan pahitnya kehidupan. Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahuku membuatku menolehkan kepala. Milly berdiri di sampingku, di tangannya ada sebungkus makanan kecil.

Ia tersenyum, "Cagalli, cobalah untuk lebih sabar. Kau tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan lagi kan?"

Kami kembali pada jalur pembicaraan kami sebelumnya.

"Iya … iya … Milly. Gue ngerti."

Aku berniat mendorong troli lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapan Milly dan aku. Pemuda berambut biru itu tampak tak asing bagiku. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin jika aku tak mengenalnya. Mungkin ia salah satu artis baru yang sering muncul di TV? Wajahnya lumayan bagus…. Siapa yang tahu?

"Perkenalkan, aku Athrun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, namun tak kusambut, "kau tahu, kau itu seperti kuman, Cagalli."

"…" aku berjengit. Aku melirik Milly yang melihatku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Aku pun menarik Milly bersamaku sambil mendorong troli dengan tanganku yang lain –berusaha menghindari si tampan yang _aneh_.

Belum terlalu jauh kami melewati Athrun ketika ia berkata dengan sedikit keras, "mau jadi kumanku?!"

Aku berhenti, "eh?!"

Kata-katanya sukses menarik perhatian perhatian para pengunjung pasar swalayan. Ini jadi salah satu hal yang paling aneh yang terjadi padaku. Aku membalikkan badanku dengan gerakan patah-patah. Mataku bertatapan dengan matanya. Kini, aku mengerti mengapa Athrun tak asing bagiku. Ia selalu ada di mana pun aku ada.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "gue enggak mau jadi kuman loe. Loe…," aku menunjuk padanya, "yang jadi kuman gue."

Matanya berwarna hijau sehijau zamrud. Indah dan membuatku terperangkap sejak menulis pesanan secangkir kopi arabikanya.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju meja kasir.

000

END

000

Adakah dari kalian yang teringat tentang The World of 250-Words? Yup, ini adalah _extended version_ salah satu cerita dari sana XD Hmmm … ending cerita ini jelas, lho… *lirik L*

By the way… Aku bikin poll nih. Yang pengen sekuel buat L, Antara Ada dan Tiada, _atau _Loe Gue End, tolong vote, ya. Aku gak janji bakal upload dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, di antara tiga itu, nanti yang paling banyak dapat vote bakal dibikinin sequel paling dulu. Vote ya~

Oh iya… review atau concrit untuk fanfik ini, dong *aku pengen banget dapat concrit yang mengoreksi kesalahan _grammar_* XD


End file.
